


【AO】真王

by NothingAbove



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingAbove/pseuds/NothingAbove





	【AO】真王

01  
“妈妈，为什么是他不是我？”奥姆隔着水牢将脸颊贴在亚特兰娜的掌心，触感是冰冷的，大海给他的感觉从未如此残酷，亚特兰娜没有回答，只是摇了摇头，他们都对这个问题的答案心知肚明。  
因为他是Omega，一个Omega不可能成为真正的海洋之王。奥姆望着亚特兰娜的背影握紧了拳，她的心偏向谁他一直心知肚明，在昏暗的地下水牢时间的流动变得格外缓慢，一开始奥姆还会数着钟点，想象着外面的日升月落来让自己保持清醒，后来干脆放弃了，他这个被打败的旧日统治者只能在昏暗中等待迟迟不来的审判，外面大概很热闹，在守卫的闲聊中奥姆听见了所有人都在为新王的登基典礼忙碌着。  
或许审判到来前他就会被自己战败的羞耻心杀死在这。或者别的死法。奥姆的发情期快到了。  
“你来干什么？”奥姆看着通过守卫向他走来的人——亚瑟，他亲爱的哥哥，尊贵的海洋之王。奥姆无法抑制地感到恶心，他想不出造成他现状的罪魁祸首屈尊降贵来到这里，除了羞辱他还能做什么，他还留着他的命就已经是最大的羞辱。  
“我说过想跟你谈谈。”亚瑟脱下了那身光芒万丈的铠甲，穿着随性得不像一个帝王，而奥姆，一身泛黄的棉麻布囚服，银白铠甲和靛蓝披风早在战败后就被扒了个干净。这让对峙看起来更加讽刺，奥姆冷笑了一声，他最珍贵的东西在别人眼里就是这么不值一提，他皱了皱眉，Alpha强烈的信息素毫不遮掩地四散，随着奥姆的每一次呼吸游走过他的四肢百骸，所过之处泛起熟悉的酥麻感，在发情期临近的关头这可不是什么好兆头。  
“我跟你没什么好谈的。”奥姆转过身背对亚瑟，但愿他的异样没有被察觉。  
他们之间确实不存在坐下来好好谈谈的可能，二十多年的人生里有关对方的部分都是一片空白，一个生来就是混血的杂种，另一个则是天生的王，奥姆在父亲醉酒的咒骂中知道自己还有一个哥哥，天真的少年无数次偷偷溜到海面看日出日落，远远地眺望不知哪块大陆的海岸，幻想这个哥哥会不会和他欣赏着同一时刻的阳光。  
直到命运将他们分在对立的两边，直到他被铁链锁在阶下，不知死活地向他发起挑战，要夺走他人生的全部。  
“我说过，我曾有一段时间，想见你超过其他任何愿望。”亚瑟抬起手，奥姆感受到了水流的震动，没人再精心打理他的金发，细软的发丝在水中飘荡着，亚瑟望着那片固执的淡金色，接着说：“你更像妈妈，比起我。”  
奥姆听见了他的轻笑声，羞耻感像一根鞭子，鞭挞他可怜的自尊和粉碎的骄傲，他忍不住出言讽刺：“就算如此妈妈更偏爱谁，你不应该比我清楚吗？”  
“妈妈爱我们是一样的。”  
“别骗自己了！你这个被所有人偏爱的杂种！”  
为什么呢，妈妈，为什么你偏爱的是他不是我？

02  
在取胜后亚瑟朝着海底的子民举起三叉戟，眼神里满是坚定，却只有他自己知道，他的心里有多摇摆。他不是一个真正的王。  
“我的意思是，我不知道怎么当一个王。”亚瑟在亚特兰娜困惑的眼神中解释道，整个海底世界都在为了他的登基大典忙碌着，光是礼服要什么款式，典礼定在何时这些琐事都让他焦头烂额，更别提治理国家了，亚瑟感到力不从心，偷偷从亚特兰蒂斯溜到了父母居住的灯塔。  
可母亲或许能帮助他取得三叉戟，却不能教他怎么承担三叉戟带来的责任，这个世界上所有人都能帮助他，可他们都不是他，湄拉说他应该去争王位，因为他没得选，可这些指引他的，教导他的，催促他的声音，又有哪一个可以帮他接下这个重担？  
亚瑟平躺在沙发上，壁炉哔啵哔啵地燃烧着木柴释放热量，汤姆和亚特兰娜在厨房忙活着，时不时传来愉快的笑声，在这样其乐融融的氛围里，亚瑟突然想起了一个人——奥姆，他的弟弟，本该是这个家庭一员的存在，如今却被自己关在水牢里。  
他一直想要找一个机会和奥姆和解，亚特兰蒂斯从不原谅，可奥姆也并没有背叛亚特兰蒂斯，他不需要被原谅，权力的更替不一定要伴随着血腥和杀戮，他在海底子民的面前证明了自己的实力，但这也并不意味着奥姆就是一个废物，他一样是优秀的战士，优秀的统治者。  
“为什么是我，不是他？”  
北海巨妖扬了扬一条触手，语气里满是惋惜：“他是一个Omega，而你不一样。”  
“弱肉强食是游戏规则，一个Omega不可能成为海洋领主。”  
在亚瑟的成长过程里，有一段时间想要见到奥姆胜过其他任何愿望，单纯的少年无数次求穆克带他去亚特兰蒂斯，即使他知道亚特兰娜已经被处决，他也疯了一样地想去亚特兰蒂斯，他想要看看，跟他同母异父的兄弟会是什么模样。  
他们本该是这个世界上最亲密的存在，可是事情为什么会变成这样呢？  
亚瑟看着奥姆面目狰狞地转过身朝他扑来，却在下一秒倒下，他急忙下令让守卫打开水牢。他在心里对自己说这，不能再这样下去了，错误至此为止已经够多了。  
奥姆梦到了曾经的事，很遥远的事，在亚特兰娜被放逐之前，她会抱着他讲述岸上的故事，岸上的那个男人，岸上的食物，海平面以上的风景，人类和海洋和平共处，梦境里突然出现了亚瑟，他把亚特兰娜带走，说他们才是真正的一家三口。  
奥姆惊醒了，眼前是熟悉的寝宫，连囚服都被换成了以前的睡袍，唯一的不同是他的左手被铐在床头，奥姆咒骂了一句粗口，不难想象发生了什么，他才吼完亚瑟就因为再也受不了Alpha浓烈的信息素而晕倒了。  
更要命的是，那强烈的信息素唤醒了奥姆长期被抑制剂压抑本性的身体，四肢的酸软让他不由自主地蜷起身体，后穴的欲求猛烈得让人无法忽略，奥姆惊喘着，未被禁锢的那只手攥紧了床单，他已经可以清晰地闻到自己身上越发甜腻的葡萄柚香气。他痛恨这样的自己。  
别过来。奥姆听见了脚步声。  
不管是谁，别过来。  
——————TBC——————


End file.
